


Wu Zetian, or Why Chinese History is Cool

by NarcissusPhinea



Series: Historical Romances and Stories [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: An amazing empress, Anyway appreciate her, Bittersweet, China, Concubine, Culture I don't fully understand, F/F, History, I know concubines weren't just used for sex, I'm a dumb nerd help, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian, Short, Why Did I Write This?, Zhou Dynasty, again implied sex, but this one was used for sex at least a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissusPhinea/pseuds/NarcissusPhinea
Summary: Wu Zetian's relationship with one concubine. At least a little unrealistic to the time period and geography.





	Wu Zetian, or Why Chinese History is Cool

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever and my docs is just a graveyard for short weird stories, so.  
> Look her up please she's a goddess  
> Also she would have been a little old at this point to be an Empress or whatever accurate title, which was anywhere from 690 to 705. Older women are still cool though, especially when they're Wu Zetian

My Empress smiled at me and I smiled back. Hers looked like a cat’s, but I was happy being her mouse. We lounged in bed and it felt like the happiest I’d ever be, her mere presence bringing out everything I had to offer. It was pathetic how much I lived to please her in any way possible. True, I hardly ever saw her, always busy with ruling. In just the few times she requested my use as a concubine, I found myself falling for her. So intelligent, and she made anyone, man or woman, feel like no one else existed. 

 

Everytime she told me in her softest voice, “It’s time for you to go,” I was reminded that nothing could happen. I wasn’t stupid. Everyone heard the rumors, but were willing to overlook it because of the state of the government with the beautiful Wu Zetian in it. No one else was willing to listen except her and those little bronze boxes, after all. The rumors said that she killed her parents, her children, and her husband, just so she could keep her power. I didn’t blame her for it. Couldn’t.

 

The thing was, my Empress was as sharp as they came, and loved having control (one thing I didn’t mind). That also meant having control of her emotions. She could be sweet on people for a time, but she would never let it change a thing. If she did, it could be used against her by the men who hated her for her lack of a certain member.

 

So whenever we were together, just as the mood felt right to go from lustful, passionate kisses to tender ones just for the sake of kissing her, she told me to leave. I couldn’t disobey. 

 

For the next three years, I would continue this little pattern. I never did anything I knew she would be uncomfortable with--anything showing my feelings. As my love grew, I just hid it more. The second she found out she would send me away, because I saw it too. She felt the beginnings of something that she was willing to turn a blind eye to. My Empress made me happy and I made her happy during the occasions we saw each other, usually filled with a wild passion that I never felt anywhere else. 

 

Finally, she stopped ignoring that spark, the love in my eyes. She called on me less and less. When she did, she didn’t seem guilty, but only more resolved - resolved to shut me out.

 

I loved that untouchable Wu Zhao, and so I let her do this. 

 

I never could deny her anything.


End file.
